


Jinkies!

by SchweetHweat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, brooke's ooc because i made this in minutes, i dont know how to write anymore save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that it was Max who Brooke wants to go to the drive-in with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinkies!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello, i am alive. it's been like four months because i suck at writing. here's a shitty fic!

_You got this, Brooke. It’s just a simple question. “Will you go out with me to the drive in this Saturday?” Is that too long? “Will you go the drive in with me on Saturday?” No… “Will you go out with me?” That’s it, I guess. Don’t worry. “Will you… go out… with me.” FUCK. THIS ISN’T GOING TO WORK._

I hurriedly threw my flyer for the drive-in into my locker and walked out of the swimming pool towards the main building, running the same line over in my head to get it right. As I turned and saw Max alone looking through her locker, I took a deep breath and continued to amble over until I saw Warren basically running towards her.

_The fuck is Mr. Straight doing?_

“Hey, Max! So I was thinking we could probably ‘Go Ape!’ and see the Planet of the Apes marathon this weekend. I got a new ride we can go in.” 

Max hesitantly said in her ever so sweet and quiet voice, “Oh, yeah. Sure, Warren.”

I could feel my face burning with anger and my fists clenching as Max said yes. I would’ve been the one she was accepting if I hurried the fuck up. Dashing faster than Walmart going after Max, I got out of the area before kicking someone’s ass.

As I paused by the fountain, I pushed my glasses up and started flailing my arms everywhere in stress. Also due to lack of idea on what to do with them. Man, I hate arms sometimes.

Someone got a hold of my shoulder gently, causing me to tense up and stop. I turned slowly to see Max awkwardly smiling at me.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> i am inept at writing. where was this even going? new chapter coming... at some point. maybe.


End file.
